Unwanted Silence
by CoRal13
Summary: What happens when you start loosing your loved ones? What happens when troubles rain? What happens when you are a lone traveler on an unused thorny path? Lily wants to stop these things , she wants to find a way towards happiness. Can she do it alone? Is there any hope?
1. Chapter 1

Note.

I own nothing.

...

Unwanted Silence

CH 1

Lily was a night person and waking early was not her way. But now-a-days her nightmares compelled her to do so. Her night mares were unusually weird. They repeated themselves, making Lily go increasingly uncomfortable.

She'd been getting dark circles. Her muggle-made cream had no effect on them. She was getting abnormally tiered and couldn't concentrate in her classes. The nightmares haunted her day and night. They kept flashing every now and then in those deep pools of dark emeralds.

She was scared, scared of everything. Scared of every letter she got .ever since she had read that letter. The letter informing her about Aunt Emma's death.

Aunt Emma. Her Aunt Emma. Aunt Emma who sacrificed everything for her. Who made her mom and dad good friends. Who held her family together. Who laughed with her. Who cried with her. Gave her her favorite doll . Loved her more than she loved herself. Who was with her on the first day of school. Supporting her. Always proud of her.

Gone.

Dead.

Muggles' called it heart attack, but Lily knew better. It was them. The death eaters.

They had warned the muggle born. The minister took it lightly. Just applied two aurors on rounds.

And poor Aunt Emma. She was so vulnerable. With navy rimmed spectacles on her green eyes, a beautiful smile on her bright face, she used to march towards her white caravan with a red cross on it. The caravan was used to get into remote villages and stay there until Aunt Emma finished her so called duty. Then it used to get into another inaccessible place until the hoarded medicines were up.

Her death was not the first reported. More than two dozen cases from Hogwarts itself. Two dozen muggle families hurt. Knowing the danger, Dumbledore wouldn't allow the students to visit their families.

"It's all right, Lily", Bliss used to say whenever she saw Lily looking at the night sky.

Lily never replied.

Now the feeling of loneliness had started to fade away. She had these feelings for three months. Plus the dreams made her cry.

But she was not a cry baby. She knew that she had to be responsible and face all the problems like challenges. She knew that her life was going to be difficult and any one close to her heart was at high risk.

She knew it.

They all knew it.

All the muggle borns.

...

Created the next chapter. Up loading it within a period of time. I am new here.

And that image is a hint for chapters ahead.

Reviews please.

Coral..


	2. Chapter 2

Trying hard to dissolve these thoughts Lily started to read the book held in her hand.

Looking at its cover page she read out loud:

 _ **Lima Press Presents**_

 _ **Healing at Home with Herbs**_

 _ **By Phyllida Spore**_

, and then sighed. Her watch said it was two in the morning. Silence everywhere. Sitting on her bed she directed her eyes towards a window.

There laid an off white moon. Full moon.

Lily stared at it blankly.

The moon stared back at her.

It seemed as though it has been ages since she started staring.

Her eyes started feeling heavy. She couldn't hear the second hand of her analogue wrist watch tick. She couldn't see the moon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X...X...X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Daddy! Daddy! Ple don' go." cried a chubby little redhead.

Her shoulder length hair kept back by small pins. She was dragging a doll on the porch and was trying to hold back a big palm.

"Daddy needs to go, sweety..."Replied a harsh voice. The person to whom the harsh voice belonged to turned and sat on his knees.

He kept his horn coloured trunk aside and wiped out the tears from those chubby cheeks.

"I will be back soon, not to worry."

"Daddy, don'go, I miss you", she said sobbing.

Sighing, he stood up and straightened his cargo pants.

"The war is on, Lily. Daddy needs to go. The country needs him." He said with a sad smile.

"Can I com wit you? I wan to help Daddy", she asked, hope flashing in her eyes.

"You can help me then."He finally replied.

She gave a little smile, sniffing as she did so.

"You got to take care of your mom she is ill. You got to help Tuney.I'll ask Aunt Emma to come here and stay with you", he said.

She loosened her grasp and let his palm go.

She let him go.

He took his luggage and opened the door. Eye blinding sunshine entered the house and flashed on her plump face.

Lily tightly closed her eyes.

" Wake up, little. The war has begun."

The door gently closed.

...

Note:

I am done with this one.

I think the tear frost flower part will come soon...

Reviews ,if you liked it.

-Coral


End file.
